Odio todo de ti
by Rising Secret
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a Konoha. Sakura lo ha querido olvidar. Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa, pero no se lo ha dicho, asi que la sigue. SASUXSAKU..


**Odio Todo De Ti**

Estaba un pelinegro de ojos azabaches observando a lo lejos a una peli rosa de ojos jade. Después de dos años que él había regresado a Konoha, él la seguía tratando con indiferencia. Ella ya no soportaba que la tratara así **(INNER: lo sabe por Naruto**.) Por lo tanto se alejaba del chico. No es que ella ya hubiera olvidado al pelinegro, pero estaba harta de esperarlo e intentaba olvidarlo de cualquier forma. Así que ahí estaba el gran Sasuke Uchiha siguiendo a su molestia mientras él iba acompañado de Naruto.

-Teme, ya me canse T_T, no podríamos ir a comer ramen.- dijo Naruto con ojos de perrito.

-No.- le dijo mirándolo con indiferencia.- quiero saber que se trae Sakura con ese tipo y de paso quiero saber quién es él.- dijo Sasuke saltando a otro techo.

-Está bien Teme… te diré.- Naruto vio como Sasuke se detenía y se volteaba hacia él.- Él es Hayate y… están en una cita ¿Ya contento?-

Al escuchar eso Sasuke brinco casa vez más rápido dejando a Naruto muy atrás. ¿Cómo que Sakura estaba saliendo con él?; que tenia de interesante si era un ninja cualquiera. Desde hace varios meses que seguía a Sakura cada vez que salía de su casa. La seguía como una sombra. Estaba enojado, porque fue su culpa; él la amaba pero no se lo decía por puro orgullo y sabía que ella estaba cansada de esperarlo, que él fuera tan frío e indiferente con ella. Pero… en cada misión que tenían, él la cuidada, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, pero, no podía decirle lo que sentía, simplemente no podía aunque tratara de hacerlo.

Siguió toda la tarde en su objetivo hasta que vio que ya se dirigían a casa de Sakura. Ahí el tal Hayate dejo a Sakura no sin antes quererle dar un beso. Sabía que Sakura era popular entre los ninjas de la aldea y de algunos fuera de ella. Cuando lo vio acercándose a los labios de la peli rosa, Sasuke estuvo a punto de saltarle encima al sujeto. Pero, se detuvo cuando ella lo rechazo, le dijo algo al tal Hayate y se metió a su casa. Bajo a una rama de un árbol que da al cuarto de Sakura, observaba como Hayate se alejaba por la calle con un aura de tristeza. Ya satisfecho con lo que vio, sonrió para sí mismo. Iba a bajarse del árbol cuando ve que Sakura entraba en su recamara, parecía enojada y se tiro en su cama. La observo durante un buen rato, hasta que vio que ya se había dormido. Entro por la ventana de la peli rosa, le encantaba verla dormir, le gustaba oír su respiración, ver su rostro angelical. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho que ella decía algo.

-_Sasuke_- dijo y se dio la vuelta, siguió durmiendo.

Sasuke estaba feliz, sabía que Sakura no lo había olvidado del todo y que todavía lo quería, después de eso salió de ese cuarto y se fue.

Pasaron los días, Sasuke y Sakura no se habían visto. Hasta que un día Kakashi-sensei llamo al equipo 7, por que tenían una misión de rango S y era muy importante salir lo más rápido posible a la misión. Salieron muy temprano, casi de madrugada de la aldea. Naruto y Kakashi iban a la cabeza, Sakura iba en medio y Sasuke atrás. El Uchiha veía a Sakura todo el tiempo y se estaba tropezando con cada rama que saltaba. Ese día siguió muy tranquilo, cuando ya todo se estaba oscureciendo decidieron acampar. Sasuke había encendido la fogata, Naruto había armado las tiendas, Kakashi estaba haciendo guardia **(INNER: que malos ellos hacen lo más fácil -.-. ¬¬); **y Sakura había ido por algo de comida y agua. Sasuke estaba muy inquieto, estaba preocupado por Sakura y Naruto lo sabía.

-Sasuke ¬¬…- lo llamó.- No te preocupes por Sakura-chan; ella está bien deja de estar preocupado, aparte…, solo se ha ido por unos cinco minutos.-

-Sí…; lo sé, pero… sabes que no quiero que le pase nada y ya sabes que…-

-Yo también lo se teme, me pasó lo mismo cuando me di cuenta de que amo a mi Hinata-chan.- dijo sonriente.

-Sí todos te hemos visto.- dijo viendo los árboles.

-si quieres ve a buscarla, pero te digo que a ella no le gustara.-

-Hmp.- "dijo" y se fue a buscarla.

Estuvo unos veinte minutos saltando de árbol en árbol sin poder rastrear su chacra, hasta que pudo ver una mata rosada en medio de un campo despejado de cualquier árbol. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Al llegar junto a ella vio que estaba meditando o algo así, en medio del lugar con los ojos cerrados. Se sentó en frente de ella y se quedaron así bastante tiempo, hasta que ella empezó a abrir los ojos. Sakura se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha en frente de ella, se siguieron viendo hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hmp, vine a buscarte, te tardabas demasiado.-

-Oh, sí perdón. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí; sabes que no soy tan débil como cuando me conociste, se cuidarme sola.-

-Sí, lo sé.-

-…- Sakura no sabía que decir. Sasuke sabía que ella no era débil, pero él la seguía tratando como si lo fuera. Él peleaba con los contrincantes de ambos y nunca la dejaba pelear.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al campamento, ahí Kakashi estaba tomando la primera guardia. Naruto ya estaba medio dormido, así que lo despertaron para que comiera algo (fruta), después de eso se quedo dormido. Ambos entraron a sus respectivas tiendas y se durmieron.

A la mitad de la madrugada escucharon una explosión cerca del campamento, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto salieron rápido de sus tiendas y se pusieron en posición de ataque. De las sombras salieron Itachi, Kisame y Deidara.

-Ototo...- dijo Itachi **(INNER: es obvio sorry)-** No sabía que habías vuelto a Konoha, interesante, lo único que me habían dicho es que te descubrieron un gran punto débil y vengo por él.

Sasuke se paralizo, como demonios sabía que ya tenía un punto débil. Discretamente le dio un rápido vistazo a Sakura que estaba muy intranquila; estaba temblando ligeramente y casi ni se notaba; luego lanzo una mirada de odio a Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?, es que acaso todavía no lo sabe…-

-Cállate Itachi tú no sabes nada.-

-Como que no, sé que es lo que sientes por una persona; y la quiero para verte totalmente destruido.-

-Eres un maldito desgraciado.-

Sasuke corrió hacia Itachi con su katana ya en mano, cuando lo iba a atacar, Itachi lo esquivo; lo estuvo buscando en todas direcciones pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Intento rastrear su chacra pero por más que lo intentaba todavía no lo encontraba. Se reunieron de nuevo los 4, no dejaron de vigilar todos los ángulos de donde se encontraban. Se alejo para ver si lo localizaba por los alrededores, se alejo a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde antes estaba, no lo lograba localizar por nada del mundo. De repente se escucha como Sakura grita, Sasuke regreso lo más rápido posible a donde estaba el campamento. Vio que Kisame y Deidara estaban peleando con Naruto y Kakashi respectivamente, Sakura estaba contra un árbol con un kunai en mano. Estaba totalmente aterrada, de repente un par de manos salen del árbol y atrapan a Sakura. Sasuke corre lo más rápido posible para llegar hacia donde esta Sakura, pero es demasiado tarde Sakura ha sido secuestrada por Itachi.

-Itachi eres un maldito desgraciado, y cuando te encuentre conocerás toda mi fuerza.- decía saltando de lo más rápido posible, quería encontrar a Sakura rápido.

Pasaron días y Sasuke no encontraba rastros de su molestia. Él estaba desesperado, tenía que saber que ella estaba bien, que el bastardo de Itachi no le había hecho nada, no le había tocado ni un pelo. Siguió así ese día, totalmente desesperado tuvo que frenar su búsqueda por que estaba muy cansado, no quería pero, su cuerpo ya le exigía un poco de descanso. Entro en una cueva apartada del sendero del bosque y vio que parecía estar habitada. No le tomo mucha importancia, se acostó en el frío suelo y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke pensó que estaba soñando que Sakura lo estaba llamando como ella lo hacía cada vez que él la veía dormir. Los gritos se empezaban a hacer más fuertes, entonces él empezó a abrir los ojos. Se seguía encontrando en la misma cueva en donde se había alojado para dormir un rato. Vio que ya había anochecido por lo que su vista no era la mejor del mundo, se paro poder continuar con su búsqueda, pero sintió que dos personas se acercaban hacia donde él estaba. Se escondió detrás de dos rocas y oculto su chacra. Los escucho acercarse así que activo su sharingan y saco su katana. Pudo divisar las dos siluetas, así que se acerco un poco. Vio que la silueta de atrás estaba empujando a la otra, cuando salieron de la cueva vio que la segunda silueta tenía la cabellera de un exótico color rosa.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura.- susurro Sasuke.- Con que aquí se escondía la comadreja de Itachi. Ahora si me va a conocer maldito desgraciado.-

Sasuke se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Itachi, acabaría con el rápido y así dejaría su absurda venganza, si Sasuke Uchiha ya había entendió que su venganza era absurda, por ello había vuelto a Konoha, quería dejar su oscuro pasado atrás y volver con la persona que amaba con todo su ser. Volviendo a lo que estábamos, Sasuke empuñaba su katana, se acercaba a paso sigiloso y estaba apuntando directamente al cuello de Itachi. Cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, Itachi le dio la cara y puso a Sakura en medio de ellos. Sasuke instintivamente bajo su katana, no pensaba en lastimar a Sakura, de nuevo no. La observo, el desgraciado la había lastimado, estaba con varios golpes en el cuerpo, y le había quitado casi todo su chacra.

-Itachi, eres un maldito desgraciado.- dijo Sasuke apretando los puños.

-Que pasa Ototo, es que acaso la amas demasiado. O eres demasiado débil que sabes que jamás me podrás derrotar.- dijo mientras arrogaba a Sakura lejos de ellos.

-Te mataré.- dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacía Itachi.

-Eso lo veremos Ototo.-

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, Sasuke hizo un rápido chidori y apunto directamente al pecho de Itachi, desgraciadamente fallo, se le había olvidado lo rápido que era Itachi, hasta que recibió un golpe en el tórax. Se sostuvo por un instante la zona del golpe, pero eso no impidió que siguiera atacando a Itachi. La pelea duro un buen rato, y Sakura solo podía ver como los dos Uchihas peleaban entre sí. Sasuke en un momento en el que Itachi tardo en pararse tomo a Sakura en brazos y la llevo lejos de la cueva, pero, no tan lejos como para perderla de vista. Regreso rápido en donde se encontraba Itachi, siguieron peleando hasta que el amanecer comenzaba; ambos estaban agotados y muy lastimados.

-Mmm, Sasuke veo que has mejorado mucho tus técnicas.- dijo Itachi lampeándose un hilo de sangre.

-Hmp.-

-Que, no me digas que ya ni puedes habar, tan perdedor como siempre.-

-Ya quisieras Itachi, pero de aquí solo sobrevivirá uno y ese soy yo.-

-Ya lo veremos, dime Sasuke que pasaría si te digo que a esa chica la mataré, ella dejara de existir antes de que tú me mates a mi.-

-No permitiré, que me quites lo más importante para mí, no dejare que de nuevo me arrebates mi felicidad, eres un desgraciado Itachi y mereces morir de la peor manera.-

-Mmm, eso lo veremos.- y después de eso Itachi desapareció.

-_Sakura.-_ pensó Sasuke y enseguida se fue a buscarla.

Llegó al punto en donde la había dejado y ahí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre, pensó Sasuke, se acerco a ella y cuando estaba cerca de ella. Sakura pego un grito, Sasuke la vio con cara de confusión, no sabía qué era a lo que Sakura le tenía tanto miedo.

-¡Sasuke-kun, cuidado!- dijo Sakura.

-Hmp.- Sasuke volteo rápidamente y vio a Itachi que le estaba atacando por los aires.

Sasuke los evito fácilmente pero eso le costó alejarse de Sakura; con el sharingan vio que Itachi estaba a punto de atacar su amada molestia. Sasuke corrió lo más rápido posible, todo paso tan rápido que lo único que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro fue, _No Sasuke-kun no lo hagas, no._ **(INNER: ok eso me salió demasiado cursi.) **Después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad.

A Sasuke le dolía la cabeza, intento moverse pero sentía que si hacia el mínimo movimiento se lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el hospital de Konoha, le costó mucho trabajo enfocar la vista por completo. Cuando lo hizo vio que Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura estaban en el cuarto, todos estaban bien, sin ningún rasguño grave. Intento sonreír pero eso también le dolía. Al quejarse del dolor Sakura fue la primera en llegar a su lado. El rostro angelical de ella, hacia que todo su dolor fuera llevadero. Respiro profundamente y volvió a dormirse, su estadía en el hospital seria larga y aburrida.

Como él lo sospecho, estuvo un gran tiempo en el hospital, las malditas enfermeras no lo dejaban ni un minuto en paz, buscando cualquier pretexto para acercase a él y coquetearle. De vez en cuando las intimidaba con su fría mirada y ellas no iban en lo que quedaba del día. Naruto lo visitaba a menudo y le decía todo lo que ocurría en la aldea y como iba su relación con Hinata. Un día en los que Naruto lo visitaba Sasuke se atrevió a hablar con él de un tema que lo traía preocupado.

-Dobe.- llamo Sasuke.

-Hn, que paso Teme.-

-¿Como le dijiste a Hinata lo que sentías por ella?-

-Hm, déjame pensarlo bien Teme. Mmm a ver, pues la invite a salir y cuando la deje en su casa se lo dije.-

-¿Así de sencillo? Eres patético Dobe.-

-Oye Teme no es eso, es que estaba nervioso.- dijo un Naruto todo rojo.- Espera un momento, ¿Porqué tantas preguntas Teme?-

-Hmp.- a Sasuke se le notaba un ligero sonrojo en la cara, pero el despistado de Naruto no se dio cuenta.

Siguieron platicando toda la mañana hasta que una enfermera le anuncio a Sasuke que ya podía irse del hospital, que ya estaba dado de alta. Sasuke agradeció a la enfermera, tomo su ropa, se vistió y salió del hospital con Naruto. Ahí estuvieron caminado por la aldea, hasta que el rubio localizo a su novia y dejo al peli azabache solo. Respiro profundamente y siguió caminado por las calles de Konoha. Estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Sakura cuando doblo esa esquina, tropezó con alguien. Pudo ver antes del golpe algo rosado así que se quedo parado para ver con quien había chocado. Efectivamente había chocado con quien más quería encontrarse.

-Sakura.- dijo él.

-Sasuke-kun.- dijo ella. Sasuke estaba más que feliz de nuevo ella usaba ese prefijo que tanto le gustaba que ella le dijera.

-Sakura, emmm, necesito hablar contigo, me acompañas… por favor.-

-Emmm, Sasuke estaba un poco ocupada, pero…- ella volteo a ver a los lados.- Esta bien vamos.-

Caminaron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento que usaban cuando se formo el primer equipo siete. Sakura quería saber que era lo que Sasuke se traía en mente. Sasuke encaro a Sakura y hablo.

-Sakura…- sus mejillas estaban rojas.- Sakura te amo.-

Sasuke pensó que Sakura le diría lo mismo, pero ella se quedo callada. Viéndolo, extrañada. Sasuke pensaba que su mundo se derrumbaba le había dicho a la única mujer que amaba lo que sentía y ella no le decía nada. Estaba pensando en irse hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

-Sasuke no… no… no sé qué decirte.- dijo acercándose a él-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-dijo con un hilo de esperanza

-Siento muchas cosas Sasuke, siento, amistad, hermandad y….- dudo en decir lo que continuaba.

-¡Y!-Sasuke estaba esperando esa palabra.

-Y odio Sasuke.-

Sasuke estaba que se moría, la persona que amaba lo odiaba. Sí era consciente de sus errores, la dejo aun cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa y también que lo único que le dijo fue gracias. Sabía todos los errores que había cometido. Sabía que la amaba antes de irse, pero estaba cegado por el odio y la venganza.

-Bueno, si es lo que sientes… está bien… respeto tu decisión. Adiós Sakura.- y Sasuke se empezó a alejar.

-No Sasuke espera.- dijo ella alcanzándolo.

-Sí, Sakura.- dijo volviendo a darle la cara.

-Sasuke no te estoy engañando si siento eso por ti. Pero es que odio de ti. Odio todo de ti.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Está bien.-

-Sí, Sasuke espera.-dijo apretando mas el agarre del brazo de Uchiha.- Odio tu frialdad, tu misterio, que nunca me digas nada, que siempre me trates como si fuera débil, odio que me digas todavía molestia, odio que nunca quieras que me acerque demasiado a ti, odio que te sigas peleando con Naruto, odio que te creas superior a todo, odio tu ego, odio que todas te sigan persiguiendo.-

Sasuke sentía que cada palabra que ella decía era un kunai que le atravesaba el corazón, tenía ganas de llorar y estaba a nada de hacerlo. Todo su futuro se veía arruinado.

-Pero sabes que es lo que más odio de ti.- dijo levantándole el rostro.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un tono frio.

-Odio que todavía que amo como el primer día, odio que no te he podido olvidar.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Sasuke estaba totalmente confundido.

-Sasuke lo que quiero decir es que yo también te amo.-

Sasuke era el hombre más feliz que se podía haber en toda la aldea. Tomo a Sakura por la cintura. Ambos sabían que era lo que iba a pasar. Sasuke se acerco al rostro de Sakura, cuando sus alientos se mesclaron, sentían que ese era el mejor momento que habían pasado en toda su vida. Cuando Sasuke presiono sus labios con los de la peli rosa, sintió que todo el amor que había guardado para ella salía a floté. Fue un pequeño beso pero fue todo para ellos. Y así ellos comenzaban un nuevo capítulo en su vida, uno que a ambos los iba a ser inmensamente felices.

**5 años después:**

Sakura estaba recargada en el balcón de una hermosa y pequeña casa. Era realmente cómoda y era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Estuvo así un rato, hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, ella sonrió.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, como te fue con los ambus.-

-Muy bien y ustedes ¿Cómo están?.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Estamos bien, gracias.- le dijo volteándose quedando frente a frente.

Se dieron un rápido beso y se metieron a la casa. Estaban sentados en la sala, hasta que escucharon unos pequeños pasitos que se acercaban poco a poco a la sala.

-Papi.- dijo asomándose un pequeño niño de tres años aproximadamente de cabello azabache y ojos color jade.

-Hola peque.- dijo Sasuke mientras su hijo iba a su lado y él lo abrazaba.

La pequeña y hermosa familia estaba sentada en la sala disfrutando del hermoso silencio que reinaba en la casa. Hasta que tocaron la puerta, Sasuke se levanto con su hijo en brazos porque estaba totalmente dormido. Ahí afuera se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y su hija. Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala. Mientras platicaban Sakura comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, se intento parar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Los cuatro se apresuraron a ir al hospital dejando al pequeño Uchiha y a la pequeña Uzumaki dormidos.

Cuando llegaron Tsunade movilizo a todo el personal para preparar a Sakura para que pudiera dar a luz. Sasuke esperaba junto a ella, sus contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y más fuertes. Estuvieron esperando varias horas y Sasuke le pidió a Hinata y a Naruto que cuidaran a Sanosuke y a Mei en su casa y que ahí también ellos descansaran.

Sakura ya no aguantaba más, el dolor se le hacía insoportable, Tsunade entro y le dijo a Sakura que ya la llevarían a la sala de parto. Prepararon la camilla y todos los médicos, Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a ella. Todavía tardaron en el parto, Sakura tenía sudor en toda la cara y respiraba con mucha irregularidad. Pujo una vez más y se escucho un pequeño llanto.

-Es una niña.- dijo Tsunade tomando a la recién nacida en brazos.

Tsunade limpio a la niña y se la dio a sus padres, Sakura ya estaba sentada en la camilla y la vio, era hermosa, tenía el cabello rosa, la piel pálida y sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Sasuke. Tanto ella como Sasuke estaban muy orgullosos de su hija.

-Y ¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntaron los enfermeros.

- Mizuki.- dijeron ambos.

-Un precioso nombre.-dijo Tsunade.

Sakura volvió a su habitación. Naruto y Hinata regresaron al hospital con Sanosuke y Mei. Sanosuke le rogo a mi padre que lo llevar a ver a su hermanita y a su madre. Sasuke lo llevo al cuarto donde ambas estaban. Sasuke se quedo viendo a sus tres razones de vivir. Se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era y que no cambiaría nada de lo que tenía. Tenía amigos, estaba casado con la única mujer que ama, que ella que lo amo de verdad y lo conoció como realmente era, tenía a su hijo que tenia las cualidades de ser uno de los mejores ninjas y a su hermosa hija. Y eso no pensaba perderlo jamás.


End file.
